heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
2010
Important Events Artists Formed Artists Disbanded *Day of Fire *The Elms (final show will be July 30) *Falling Up (final show was January 29) Tours *Attack of the Wolf King Tour (Haste the Day, MyChildren MyBride, Upon a Burning Body) *Awake and Alive Tour (Skillet, RED, The Letter Black) *Awake Tonight Tour (Skillet, TobyMac, House of Heroes) *The Chris and Conrad Listener Appreciation Tour (Chris and Conrad, Tal & Acacia, Living Anthem) *Hello Tonight Tour (TobyMac, Chris Tomlin; coming summer) *Pieces of a Real Heart Tour (Sanctus Real, Me In Motion, Above the Golden State, Addison Road) Albums Released January :*?? - To Save a Life: Official Movie Soundtrack by various artists :*5 - Born Again EP by Newsboys :*12 - The Good Album by All Star United (retail release) :*19 - Come As You Are EP by Sixteen Cities :*26 - Get Back Up by TobyMac (single) :*26 - The Golden Rule by Above the Golden State :*26 - Losing All by Day of Fire :*26 - Birds & Cages by Deas Vail (CD release) :*26 - The Infinite Order by Living Sacrifice :*26 - Ocean Eyes Deluxe Edition by Owl City :*26 - Wake Me by Tal & Acacia (CD release) :*29 - Hold On EP by Rapture Ruckus February :*2 - Funky Jesus Music by TobyMac (single) :*2 - Live at Gray Matters Vol. 1 by Jars of Clay :*2 - Traveler: Mora Brother Remixes EP by Kevin Max :*9 - Disappearing World by Fair :*9 - For Those Who Wait by Fireflight :*9 - Tonight by TobyMac :*9 - Hold You Up EP by Matthew West :*23 - Through Songs I Was First Undone by Justin McRoberts :*23 - Newworldson by Newworldson :*23 - Of Men and Angels by The Rocket Summer March :*2 - As Long As It Takes by Meredith Andrews :*2 - Smoke & Mirrors by Lifehouse :*2 - More Than Noise by Pocket Full of Rocks :*2 - Satellites & Sirens by Satellites & Sirens :*2 - WOW Worship (Purple) by various artists :*9 - Just You and Me by Adie :*9 - That Was Then, This Is Now by Chasen :*9 - The World Is a Thorn by Demon Hunter :*9 - Pieces of a Real Heart by Sanctus Real :*9 - Everything Is Different Now by Stellar Kart :*16 - The Rise and Fall of Five Iron Frenzy DVD by Five Iron Frenzy :*23 - DecembeRadio Live by DecembeRadio :*23 - Me In Motion by Me In Motion (store release) :*23 - Young Giant by Queens Club :*23 - Miracle by Robbie Seay Band :*30 - Love Reality by Charmaine :*30 - Black Thorn by Flatfoot 56 :*30 - Somewhere Down the Road by Amy Grant :*30 - The Chase by Manafest :*30 - The Daylight EP by Remedy Drive April :*6 - Vagabonds by The Classic Crime :*6 - Are You Listening? by Emery :*6 - X2010 by various artists :*13 - Let the Waters Rise EP by Mikeschair :*20 - Everything You've Been Looking For by Jaymes Reunion :*20 - Ultimate Collection by Matt Redman :*20 - The First Three Gears 2000-2003 by Relient K :*20 - Sixteen Cities by Sixteen Cities :*20 - Reinvention by Superchick May :*4 - The One (I'm Fighting For) EP by Article One :*4 - Quarantine by GRITS :*4 - Hanging on By a Thread by The Letter Black :*4 - How Beautiful the Cross EP by Living Anthem :*4 - The Gun Show by Heath McNease :*4 - Shine On by Heath McNease :*4 - The Generous Mr. Lovewell by MercyMe :*4 - Discover: Newsboys EP by Newsboys :*4 - Discover: Phillips, Craig and Dean EP by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*4 - Discover: tobyMac EP by TobyMac :*11 - The Powerless Rise by As I Lay Dying :*11 - For Love of You EP by Audrey Assad :*11 - Wide Open Spaces by FFH :*11 - Flood(ed) - A Benefit EP by Jars of Clay :*11 - Letting Go by Jennifer Knapp :*11 - Father: Revisited EP by Justin McRoberts :*11 - The Light Meets the Dark by Tenth Avenue North :*18 - Farewell Show: Live in London by Delirious? :*18 - Nightlights by Jimmy Needham :*18 - ReUnite by The O.C. Supertones June :*1 - Art and Soul by Jadon Lavik :*8 - Space Bound EP by Group 1 Crew :*8 - Hawkology: A Hawk Nelson Anthology by Hawk Nelson :*8 - Lost Boy by MyChildren MyBride :*8 - Rapture Ruckus EP by Rapture Ruckus :*8 - Guitar Praise HITS Volume One by various artists :*22 - Stories by Addison Road :*22 - Blink by Revive :*29 - Rain's a Comin' by Children 18:3 :*29 - Burning Like the Midnight Sun by The Choir :*29 - Attack of the Wolf King by Haste the Day :*29 - Voices in the Night by Silverline July :*13 - The House You're Building by Audrey Assad :*13 - The Beginning: A Kutless Anthology by Kutless :*13 - Born Again by Newsboys :*27 - Vessels by Ivoryline :*27 - Let Love Win by The Museum August :*3 - Suburba by House of Heroes :*10 - untitled by Blindside :*24 - We Cry Out: The Worship Project by Jeremy Camp :*24 - Love Revolution by Natalie Grant :*24 - Cotes d'Armor by Kevin Max :*24 - Acoustic EP by Britt Nicole :*24 - NY2LA by Press Play :*24 - Kerrie Roberts by Kerrie Roberts :*24 - Strange Conversation by Sixpence None the Richer September :*14 - Light Up the Sky by The Afters :*14 - Horseshoes and Hand Grenades by Disciple :*21 - Dark Is the Way, Light Is a Place by Anberlin :*21 - Outta Space Love by Group 1 Crew :*28 - Wonder by Michael W. Smith October :*5 - Story of Your Life by Matthew West Category:Years